Sexy Diapey Fun
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This third story in the 6Teen AB/DL series has Jen Masterson and Caitlin Cooke making love as Jen has Caitlin over for a AB/DL Sleepover but something life changing happens as well. Cameos by Nikki, The Clones, and Starr. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Sexy Diapey Fun

 **Summary: This lemon is a oneshot, which features Jen Masterson, and Caitlin Cooke who dating each other as it's a AB/DL themed sleepover between the two, plus something that changes the relationship.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was 2 weeks after Nikki and Jonesy had diaper sex, Jen Masterson and Caitlin Cooke were having a sleepover as Jen Masterson had the house set up, ready for her girlfriend Caitlin Cooke.

"This is going to be great!" Jen said to herself as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Jen said as she opened her door as it revealed to be her girlfriend Caitlin Cooke as she had a bag full of clothes, diapers, and a sleeping bag as well.

"Hey Caitlin! Welcome to my humble abode." Jen said to her.

"Thankies Jen." Caitlin said as they hugged and went into the living room.

"Caitlin, I'm glad to be dating you." Jen said to Caitlin.

"Me too." Caitlin said to Jen.

"Caitlin, what do you think of this? The diapers? The whole AB/DL Lifestyle?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Oh... well.. to be honest, I really like them a lot." Caitlin answered Jen.

"Same here, you heard Nikki got Jonesy into them?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Really." Caitlin said as Jen nodded.

"I can't believe she actually did it." Caitlin said to Jen.

"Well, you better and she told me that Jonesy loves it." Jen said to Caitlin.

"That's great." Caitlin said to Jen as they hugged each other.

"Yeah. How did your parents take the news that we were dating?" Jen said to Caitlin before asking her girlfriend who then sighed before she began to answer Jen's question.

"Well... Jen, um...they kicked me out of the house." Caitlin said to Jen.

"What? Why?!" Jen asked Caitlin.

"They... thought I was crazy for dating a girl..." Caitlin answered Jen as she started tear up a bit.

"Aw, sweetie." Jen said before she hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry to hear that." Jen said to Caitlin who was slowly crying.

"No, it's okay... I can... find somewhere to stay... I... hope." Caitlin said to Jen.

"No, you're not gonna find somewhere to stay." Jen said to Caitlin.

"Huh?" Caitlin asked Jen.

"You're staying with me." Jen said to Caitlin.

"I was gonna ask you if I can stay here." Caitlin said back to Jen.

"Well I would have answered yes sweetie." Jen said to Caitlin.

"So, can I stay with you?" Caitlin asked Jen.

"Yes Caitlin, of course you can stay here." Jen answered Caitlin.

"Thank you Jen." Caitlin said as they hugged and kissed each other before they took off their pants revealing their diapers as they happily sighed, Caitlin sported her ABU Lavender Diaper with a Phone Pattern while Jen sported an ABU Kiddos Diaper with a Sports Balls pattern.

"That's so much better." Jen and Caitlin said to each other.

"Thank you so much... you're the best friend and best girlfriend I have ever had."

"You're very welcome, sweetie." Jen said as they kissed once again.

"Feels good wearing these once again, right?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Yup." Caitlin answered Jen before they began doing girly stuff like doing each other's nails, and they were also talking about the AB/DL lifestyle.

"So, the diapers going well for you?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Yup, same goes for you, right?" Caitlin answered before she asked Jen.

"Yup... I might get my mom and sister into it." Jen answered Caitlin.

"Really?" Caitlin asked as Jen responded with a nod.

"That's so cool." Caitlin said to Jen.

"Yeah." Jen said in agreement.

"But why your mom and sister?" Caitlin asked her.

"Just some girl time between my sister Courtney and my mom." Jen answered Caitlin.

"Aww, how sweet." Caitlin said back to Jen.

"Thankies." Jen said back to Caitlin.

"Say Jenny... how about we have some fun together... to celebrate our romance, and to celebrate me living with you?" Caitlin seductively asked Jen as she also grinned like the sexy baby girl she is.

"Well... sure." Jen answered Caitlin.

"I mean... we have Diapey Sex." Caitlin said to Jen giving out the most obvious clue but also told her what she wanted.

"Aw, Sweet!" Jen said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"So you in?" Caitlin asked Jen.

"Totes." Jen answered Caitlin.

"Want to record it sweetie?" Caitlin asked Jen.

"Hell yes." Jen answered Caitlin.

"Alright!" Caitlin said before she grabbed her video camera, and began to record as the intros began.

"Hey there everyone." Jen and Caitlin said to the camera.

"It's me, Jen Masterson! Along with my sweet diapey wearing girlfriend, Caitlin Cooke." Jen said to the camera as she grabbed it and pointed it at Caitlin.

"Hey there everyone." Caitlin said as she waved at it before Jen turned the camera back over to herself.

"She's living with me now." Jen said to the camera before Caitlin was next.

"Uh-Huh." Caitlin said as they shared a soft kiss.

"We're gonna have hawt Diapey sex so enjoy the show." Jen said to the camera as the two started it off with a makeout session.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" They moaned as they tongue wrestled until Jen playfully pounced on Caitlin.

"Oh, Hehehehe..." Caitlin said before she giggled and blushed heavily.

"I'm the alpha dog of the relationship, okies?" Jen said to Caitlin and asked her.

"Hehehe, make me believe that, sexy Jenny." Caitlin giggled and seductively said to Jen.

"Well... okies." Jen said as she began to lick Caitlin's diapered pussy.

"Ohhh! Mmmm! So good!" Caitlin moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Mmm! Yummy coochies!" Jen moaned and muffled before she praised her area as she licked her hawder and even fingers her as well.

"Mmmmm...!" Jen moaned and muffled as she kept at it turning Caitlin on even more.

"Oh yes! Hawder! Lick and finger me hawder, Pwease!" Caitlin shouted and begged Jen to lick and finger her harder as Jen stopped to respond back.

"Okies." Jen said as she fingered and licked her diapered pussy harder as Caitlin was having the time of her life, moaning like an angel, very being sexually euphoric and horny.

"Ahhhh! Oh Jenny!" Caitlin moaned and shouted as she took off her shirt and bra she groped her 32 B-cup boobies softly.

"Mmmmm...!" Caitlin moaned softly as Jen was still licking and fingering her still.

"Mmm! Wanna have some scissoring fun?" Jen muffled and moaned before she asked Caitlin.

"Yes." Caitlin answered Jen.

"Okies." Jen said as she took off her shirt, and bra revealing her 32 B-cupped boobs to Caitlin as they began to scissors and grind each other's diapered pussies.

"Oh yes! Hawder!" They shouted as they scissored each other even harder as they also started grinding their chests against each other.

"Your boobies are very sexy." Jen said to Caitlin.

"Hehehe, thankies, so are yours." Caitlin giggled and said back.

"Aww, Thankies." Jen said as they kept at it going harder until it was time for them to climax.

"Gonna cumsies Caitlin!" Jen shouted at Caitlin with pleasure.

"Same here, scissors me hawder, Jenny baby!" Caitlin said to Jen.

"Okies, Caitlin baby." Jen said to Caitlin as they grinded and scissored each other even harder as they soon started making out once more.

"Mmm!" They moaned and kept going until finally it happened.

"Ohhhh...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard, then they panted as they shared a sexy tongue kiss.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned softly during their sexy tongue kiss.

"Caitlin, sweetheart...how would you feel if I fucked you with a strap-on dildo, but you suck on it first?" Jen asked Caitlin as Jen grabbed a strap-on dildo and it was huge with a 10-inch long baba as it was 3 inches thick as well.

"Ooooooh...!" Caitlin said as she became enamored with the baba.

"Well...?" Jen asked with a seductive grin and an even more seductive tone in her voice.

"I would wuv that." Caitlin answered Jen.

"Good... would that make you believe I'm the Alpha dog of the Relationship?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Yes! Please do it, fuck my ass like I'm your naughty baby girl!" Caitlin answered Jen.

"Excited are we?" Jen asked Caitlin who nodded.

"Yes I am very excited Jenny!" Caitlin answered Jen.

"Good! But first my sexy baby girl Caitlin has to earn it by sucking my very long, and very hawd baba." Jen said to her and to the camera.

"Okies." Caitlin said as she got down on her knees and started to suck on it.

"Ohhh! That's right, suck it good and hawd!" Jen moaned and said to Caitlin with a very grin/smirk on her voice as she was enjoying it.

"Mmm!" Caitlin moaned as she sucked it hard, she even started deepdrooling and deepthroating it.

"Mmmmm...!" Caitlin moaned and muffled as she was enjoying it.

"Oh yes! So good!" Jen said as Caitlin kept sucking on it, then Jen started to speak to the camera.

"Look at my sexy baby girlfriend Caitlin, she really wants to get fucked hawd by me, doesn't she?" Jen said to the camera as she looked at Caitlin.

"MmmHmm!" Caitlin moaned and muffled as it translated as "Uh-huh" as she kept sucking it.

"Don't worry. It's gonna happen soon." Jen said to Caitlin who went harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! I'm gonna Cumsies soon! It's gonna happen!" Jen moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmm!" Caitlin moaned before Jen started to fuck Caitlin's face slowly, still letting her have control.

"Mmmm!" Caitlin moaned and muffled once more.

"Here it comes, AHHHHH!" Jen shouted and moaned as she came inside of Caitlin's pretty mouth and all over her even prettier face.

"What did you think of my cumsies honey?" Jen asked Caitlin who swallowed Jen's milky.

"Mmmmm! Sweet and super yummy!" Caitlin moaned and answered her.

"Now... you ready for me to fuck your sexy ass?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Yes, please pound my ass, Jenny Baby." Caitlin answered Jen.

"Okies then. Get on all fours." Jen said as Caitlin got down on all fours as Jen stroked her strap-on baba before she began to pound Caitlin's diapered ass.

"OHHHHH!" They moaned hard and loud as Jen started fucking her ass slow yet rough.

"Oh yeah, like that?" Jen said before she asked Caitlin if she liked it.

"OH YES! I fucking love it!" Caitlin answered Jen.

"Good! Let me know when you want me to go hawder and faster." Jen said back.

"I will." Caitlin said as Jen kept pounding her diapered ass slow but rough as they were loving it as Jen began to talk to the camera.

"See this? I am showing Caitlin that I'm the Alpha Dog of this relationship." Jen said to the camera.

"Yes she is! Jenny, fuck me hawder and faster!" Caitlin shouted at the camera before she told Jen to keep going.

"Okies then." Jen said as she kept fucking her harder and faster while Caitlin rubbed her diapered pussy.

"Who is the Alpha Dog in the relationship?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"You are!" Caitlin answered Jen.

"Say, Jennifer Ann Masterson is the hottest, sexiest, diapey wearing girl in the whole world. And she is the alpha dog of our relationship, now!" Jen told Caitlin.

"Okies." Caitlin responded back before she began to say that her girlfriend was the hottest, sexiest, diaper wearing girl in the whole world, and that she's the alpha dog in their relationship.

"Jennifer Ann Masterson! You are the hottest, sexiest, diapey wearing girl in the whole wide world. And you are the Alpha Dog of our relationship!"

"Perfect! Good sexy girl, you want me to go even hawder?" Jen said to Caitlin before she asked her blonde girlfriend.

"YES! YES I DO! GO EVEN HAWDER!" Caitlin answered with shouts of pleasure and glee.

"Alright then!" Jen said before she went even harder, pounding Caitlin like she was a sexy she-beast.

"Oh yes!" Jen said to Caitlin.

"YES, YES, YES!" Caitlin shouted with horniness as she and Jen were enjoying it very much.

"Ohhhhhh...!" They moaned as Jen kept pounding Caitlin.

"Oh Caitlin!" Jen shouted out her girlfriend's name.

"Oh Jenny!" Caitlin shouted out her girlfriend's name as Jen was turned on by Caitlin calling her "Jenny" as she kept pounding her until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies hawd!" Jen said to Caitlin.

"Me too!" Caitlin said back to Jen as they kept doing it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard all over each other's diapers, all over the bed, and all over the baba of the Strap-on dildo as they panted.

"Jen, that was hawt." Caitlin said to Jen.

"Thankies." Jen said back as they shared a soft kiss.

"Bye-Bye everyone." They said to the camera as they signed off and Caitlin turned it off and put it away.

"Wanna pee in our diapeys?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Sure. It'll be relaxing doing it with you." Caitlin answered as Jen blushed as they tongue kissed briefly before they held hands as they began to pee in their diapers.

"Oooooh." They cooed and moaned as they peed and filled their diapers up until they finished.

"Ahhh..." They sighed in relief.

"I need changeys." Jen said to Caitlin.

"Me too." Caitlin said to Jen in agreement.

Jen began to change Caitlin's diaper.

"So... Caitlin... What diapey do you want? I have every kind. Bambinos, ABU's, Rearz, Tenas Slip Fit Active Maxi diapey, and Abenas, So what do you want?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Bambinos please." Caitlin answered Jen.

"Okies but which one? I have Bambinos Classicos, Bambinos Bellisimo, Bambinos Teddys, Bambinos Magnifico, and the all white Diapey Bambinos Bianco. So which one?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"How about the Classicos." Caitlin answered Jen.

"Good choice." Jen said before she took off Caitlin's wet diaper as she wiped her area, and got a Bambinos Classico diaper for Caitlin.

"Here you go sweetie." Jen said to Caitlin as she put it on her.

"Ooooh... this feels so soft." Caitlin said as she loved the diaper already.

"Your turn to be changed." Caitlin said as she began to change Jen's diaper.

"What diapey do you want?

"Tenas Slip Fit Active Maxi diapey please." Jen answered Caitlin.

"Okies." Caitlin said as she changed Jen's diaper.

"Caitlin, tonight was fun." Jen said to Caitlin.

"Totes." Caitlin said in agreement.

"Would it be okay if we called Nikki and asked her to come together for another sleepover?" Jen asked Caitlin.

"Of course. Maybe we can even invite Chrissy, Kristen, and Kirsten aka the Clones from the Khaki Barn to join us." Caitlin answered Jen.

"That would be so much fun. How about Starr." Jen said to Caitlin.

"Jude's Ex-Girlfriend?" Caitlin asked Jen.

"Uh-Huh. The Clones, plus Starr would be a fun addition to the sleepover!" Jen answered Caitlin.

"Totes." Caitlin said in agreement as they yawned.

"I'm tired." Caitlin said to Jen.

"Me too." Jen said to Caitlin.

"Wanna get these calls over with?" Caitlin asked Jen.

"Yeah." Jen answered Caitlin as Jen called Nikki while Caitlin called the Clones.

"Hey Nikki." Jen said to Nikki.

"Jen! Hey!" Nikki said back to Jen.

"Are you up for hanging out with me and Caitlin again next weekend?" Jen asked Nikki.

"Of course I am. Sure!" Nikki answered Jen.

"With The Clones as well?" Jen asked Nikki.

"With Chrissy, Kristen, and Kirsten? Of course I am. I can introduce the AB/DL lifestyle to them." Nikki said to Jen.

"Totes and yeah!" Jen said to Nikki.

"It's gonna be fun hanging out with you and Caitlin again." Nikki said to Jen.

"Totes!" Jen said in agreement as Caitlin was on the phone with Chrissy, Kristen, and Kirsten of The Clones from The Khaki barn as it was a FaceTime call.

"Hey Chrissy, Kristen, and Kirsten... would it be cool if you there came over to Jen Masterson's house for a sleepover?" Caitlin asked the clones.

"Sure! When?" The clones answered Caitlin before they asked her.

"It's next weekend at Jen's house." Caitlin answered the clones.

"We're in." The clones answered as Jen hung up with Nikki and Caitlin hung up with the clones while Jen called Starr who was in Calgary.

"Hello?" Starr asked Jen.

"Starr, it's Jen Masterson." Jen said to Starr.

"Hey Jen! It's been years." Starr said to Jen.

"Yeah. Anyway I want to invite you over to my house for an AB/DL themed sleepover." Jen told Starr.

"I don't know what that is but I am in." Starr said to Jen.

"Awesome!" Jen said to Starr.

"Will I learn what it is at the sleepover?" Starr asked Jen.

"Yeah." Jen answered Starr.

"Cool!" Starr said back.

"See ya next weekend." Jen said to Starr.

"Bye!" Starr said before Jen and Starr hung up.

"It's happening! Eeee!" Jen and Caitlin said and squealed before they kissed then they got ready for bed as they were sleeping together for the very first time ever, plus they put their bras back on and they were wearing sleep shirts.

"Tonight was the best night ever." Caitlin said to Jen.

"Totes, even more better now that you're going to live with me." Jen said to Caitlin.

"I know!" Caitlin said before she hugged her girlfriend again.

"Thank you so much Jen for everything tonight and for letting me move into your home." Caitlin said to Jen.

"You're very welcome Caitlin." Jen said back to Caitlin.

"I promise to be a good roommate and a great girlfriend.

"Caitlin, you are my girlfriend... and my home is your home. Do whatever you want...just enjoy yourself." Jen said to Caitlin as they hugged and kissed.

"Thankies so much again Jennifer Ann Masterson." Caitlin said to Jen.

"You are so welcome Caitlin Cooke." Jen said back.

"I wuv you." Caitlin said to Jen.

"I wuv you too." Jen said back as they kissed once more before they climbed into bed and got under the covers.

"Nighty-Night Caitlin." Jen said to Caitlin.

"Night-Night Jenny Bear." Caitlin said as Jen blushed before they kissed for the last time tonight as they turned off the lights as they fell asleep to end the night.

 **HOW ABOUT THAT?**

 **WASN'T THAT ROMANTIC?**

 **I WOULD LOVE TO THANK HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS FANFIC WITH ME.**

 **THE NEXT FANFIC IN THE 6TEEN AB/DL SERIES IS AN AB/DL SLEEPOVER/ORGY HOSTED BY JEN MASTERSON AND CAITLIN COOKE AS THEY INVITED NIKKI WONG, CHRISSY, KRISTEN, KIRSTEN AKA THE CLONES, AND STARR!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
